A love-hate letter
by MindscapeQueen
Summary: The words flow spontaneously being remaining only in my mind and in this little piece of paper. Kouji Minamoto... How can I start describing him? - Takouji/ Takuya x Kouji -


_Kouji Minamoto,_

 _How can I start describing him?_

 _He's the lonely wolf of the group, sometimes just being pessimistic in unnecessary situations (However, I'm pretty sure Kouichi is more MORE pessimistic than his young twin). He is a stubborn little boy that hurts anyone so they don't hurt him._

 _But anyway, I'm getting out of the point: Describe him. So here we go..._

 _His eyes are cold as the polar sides of the world, his dark blue hair so long that makes me laugh of his pretended manliness, his lips so tiny that it looks like they were drawing by a kindergarten kid in a sticks and dots draw, his whitish skin that makes him look like a sick depressive ghost._

 _And let me tell you their physical aspects are not all in this situation._

 _His mad manner of being when someone disagrees with his ideas or actions makes him look like the devil, his shouts of complaint that can make anyone get a damned headache, his hands shaking exaggeratedly every time he's scared of being damaged, the stupid fake laugh he use to make us think (unsuccessfully, just to clarify) he is alright, his weeping swollen eyes that get as red as hell when he realize damage is not something you can run off._

 _I know, it's too much to talk about only one person, but I can continue all night so, here we go again..._

 _He is the lonely wolf of the group which makes him be more handsome and kind of bad boy than he already is, I have to admit that sometimes he stops me from being such an idiot with his pessimistic. He is a little cute boy that tries his best when someone needs him even if it makes him hurt himself._

 _His eyes are frozen waves that crush in a moonlight sonata that captivated even the evilest soul, his dark hair so silky that even with a casual stare you can feel it sliding through your fingers, his lips so tiny that make them look so delicate being product of the most kissable sinful thoughts which drives me out of my senses, his porcelain whitish skin that seduces me in my wildest dreams and lead me to posses it._

 _And let me tell you one more time their physical aspects are not all in this situation._

 _His mad manner of being when someone disagrees with his ideas or actions leaves me hyperventilating on that serious mature face looking at me, his shouts of complaint let me see that little pout landing on his rosy lips, his hands shaking exaggeratedly every time he's scared of being damaged makes me want to hold him tight into my arms and protect him whenever someone wants to hurt him again, the fake laugh that let me know something bad had happened and makes me think on ways to know the truth and support him when he needs me , his weeping swollen eyes that broke my heart anytime I see them in such pain._

 _He is Kouji Minamoto... The person that change my world by the first time we crossed our looks, the person who I fight everyday for every poky thing, the person who lets me the most horrible vegetables every meal... The person who showed me the real meaning of_ _love._

"Darling?"

The brunette looks over his shoulder and sketch out a little grin seeing a sleepy pell-mell raven-haired boy.

"Sorry, I woke you with the lamp am I right?"

"Not at all, I was only dozing so it was easy to get up when I felt the light."

The wan hand touches just for a moment the swarthy boy shoulder make him stand up from his chair keeping away the recent kind love-hate letter to the guy who was in there... Right now.

"I'm going to sleep honey." The goggle-head boy leaves a little kiss on the others left cheek and walks through the door. "Kouji..."

" Yeah, it's something wrong?"

"I love you my light boy"

"Call me once more like that and I will kick your ass Kanbara."

With a kind of nervous, kind of silly laugh Takuya leaves the room closing carefully the door behind him outdistancing Kouji alone there.

"Love you too dummy..."

Softly he walks to the desk in front of him, the bandana guy takes a piece of paper and sit down staring at it. He was lost in his thoughts just for a moment, shaking his head to "wake up" of his daydream takes the pen and start sliding skillfully in the piece of sheet.

 _Takuya Kanbara,_

 _How can I start describing him?..._


End file.
